dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Latikuu/Commercials/Redwall Latikuu Toy Commercials (2000 through 2005)
2000 These ads featured animation by . Most of the voice actors from the Nelvana cartoon reprised their roles, except for Constance who is voiced by instead of . Redwall Toy Introduction Ad :: Runtime: 31 seconds :: Agency: HRV Advertising - :: Post-Production House: EUE/Screen Gems - :: Announcer: Martin Berger * (Copyright Dates: "Redwall © 1986-2000 Brian Jacques / Penguin Books UK / Nelvana Limited" and "© 2000 Latikuu Entertainment") * (Animation: The citizens of Redwall Abbey going about their daily lives) * Announcer: Imagine you enter the world of... Redwall. The home of a wooded commune devoted to peace- * (Animation: Cluny the Scourge and his hoarde burst into the Abbey, and the Redwallers equip themselves with their battle gear and fight Cluny and his hoarde) * Announcer: -but with the forces of the most evil beings ever imagined lurking around it, they must fight for what is right, and dare to defy villainy as we know it! * (Live-Action: The Matthias, Basil Stag Hare and Jess Squirrel figures are demonstrated) * Announcer: There's Matthias with the powerful Sword of Martin the Warrior, Basil Stag Hare with a bow and arrow, and Jess with the ability to hang onto walls like nobody has before! * (Live-Action: Kids playing with the Matthias, Basil Stag Hare and Jess Squirrel figures) * Announcer: Imagine you help the Redwallers to defend freedom, protect justice, and triumph over evil! REDWALL! A world that's nothing like anything you've seen before! * (Still Frame: Matthias, Basil Stag Hare and Jess Squirrel figurines with their accessories) * Announcer: Redwall figurines - Matthias, Basil Stag Hare, and Jess the Squirrel equipped with weaponry and collectable stat card - each sold separately. * (Animation: Latikuu Logo) * Announcer: From Latikuu - toys that are full of life. * Singers: ♩ LA-TI-KUU! ♩ Redwall Cluny's Hoarde Ad :: Runtime: 30 seconds :: Agency: HRV Advertising - :: Post-Production House: EUE/Screen Gems - :: Announcer: Martin Berger * (Copyright Dates: "Redwall © 1986-2000 Brian Jacques / Penguin Books UK / Nelvana Limited" and "© 2000 Latikuu Entertainment") * (Animation: Cluny's hoarde tearing through a village) * Announcer: In the world of Redwall, not all the denizens are going to be friendly and good-natured! * Cluny (Diego Matamoros): I will crush you all! * (Live-Action: Kids playing with the figures of Cluny, Fangburn, Cheesethief, Killconey, Shadow, Redtooth and Sela) * Announcer: Introducing Cluny the Scourge and his hoarde! * (Live-Action: The Cluny, Fangburn, Cheesethief, Killconey, Shadow, Redtooth and Sela figures are demonstrated) * Announcer: There's Cluny the Scourge with his bladed tail, Fangburn and Redtooth the captains of Cluny's hoarde, Killconey and Cheesethief the fighters, Shadow the spy, and Sela the healer! * (Live-Action: Kids playing with the figures of Cluny and Matthias) * Kid #1: I'll stop you Cluny! * Kid #2: Not today, Matthias, you crazy mouse! * Announcer: REDWALL! A world that's nothing like anything you've seen before! * (Still Frame: Cluny, Fangburn, Cheesethief, Killconey, Shadow, Redtooth and Sela figures with their accessories) * Announcer: Redwall Cluny's Hoarde figurines - Cluny the Scourge, Fangburn, Cheesethief, Killconey, Shadow, Redtooth and Sela Vixen equipped with weaponry, gear and collectable stat card - each sold separately. * (Animation: Latikuu Logo) * Announcer: From Latikuu - toys that are full of life. * Singers: ♩ LA-TI-KUU! ♩ Redwall Abbeydwellers Ad :: Runtime: 30 seconds :: Agency: HRV Advertising - :: Post-Production House: EUE/Screen Gems - :: Announcer: Martin Berger * (Copyright Dates: "Redwall © 1986-2000 Brian Jacques / Penguin Books UK / Nelvana Limited" and "© 2000 Latikuu Entertainment") * (Animation: Constance and Abbot Mortimer looking after the Dibbuns) * Announcer: In the world of Redwall, Constance is the Badger Mother and Abbot Mortimer is the Abbey Leader. * (Animation: Cheesethief, Sela, and Fangburn run in) * Sela: Surprise surprise! * Cheesethief: You better surrender, you foolish Redwallers! * Constance: NO!!! I'll stop you! * (Animation: Constance defeating Cheesethief, Sela and Fangburn) * Constance: *growling* YAAAAAH!!! * Sela: Oof! * Fangburn: AARGH! I've fallen! * (Live-Action: Constance Abott Mortimer, and Methuselah figures are demonstrated) * Announcer: Constance, the Badger Mother, fights back with a throwing grip! And Abott Mortimer defends peace with his whacking stick! And there's Methuselah, the record keeper of Redwall! * (Live-Action: Kids playing with Constance and Cluny figures) * Kid #1: I'm going to take over Redwall, once and for all! * Kid #2: No you shall not, Cluny! * Announcer: REDWALL! A world that's nothing like anything you've seen before! * (Still Frame: Constance, Abbot Mortimer and Methuselah figures) * Announcer: Redwall Abbeydweller figurines - Constance, Mortimer and Methuselah available with collectable stat card - each sold separately. * (Animation: Latikuu Logo) * Announcer: From Latikuu - toys that are full of life. * Singers: ♩ LA-TI-KUU! ♩ Category:Latikuu